dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Asherinka
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 17:15, 8 January 2012 Reverting vandalism Thanks for clearing the spam; I didn't notice. :] If someone has vandalized a page multiple times, you can check the history and revert their edit by going to a previous revision rather than undoing several times. In the previous case, it'd be this one. You can then click on "Edit" and save the page. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 03:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thank you for your advice :) Asherinka (talk) 04:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) How? How did you even find out he left an edit to my page...haha XD Xelestial (talk) 14:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Err here :) But I think I see no point in arguing with him. ::Ooh, you creeper :P Anyway, yeah, he believes what he believes about fangirls, and I stick to my original arguments that the audience being fangirls has nothing to do with Gaider's carefulness while speaking. P.S I am so glad you're rewriting the Anders article. I have added and edited from it before but I've never had the guts to actually tackle it. I feel like that article is all over the place and has too much info and poorly written sentences. It looks like a Frankenstein article. Xelestial (talk) 14:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I am not good at deleting things :) I prefer adding. So I would be grateful if somebody (like yourself) could actually read it and delete everything unnecessary. I've already asked D-day to help with this. Asherinka (talk) 15:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I try not to get in D-day's way when he's working as he's way more efficient than me >_> Butttt I will take a look at it and see if I can help out. Xelestial (talk) 15:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you in advance ) Asherinka (talk) 15:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Please check the Talk:Anders page. I left you some notes about your edits. Xelestial (talk) 20:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to come off as rude or angry, I was just trying to be clear about what I wasn't sure or didn't agree with, as well as quickly write everything down because I didn't have much time at that moment. It's hard on the Internet =/ Anyway, that's why I asked D-day to swing by because I am not sure what it should be. I didn't want to step on any toes, I think we all just want the articles to be the best they can be. Anyway, sorry if I came across wrong, you're doing your best and I was doing mine. Hopefully we can get a great product out of it. <3 Xelestial (talk) 05:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Abominations I noticed that you are doing a lot of work in editing the Anders page. I'm not certain if you have an interest in abominations in general, but I thought you might be interested to know that David Gaider provided some information in clarifying the difference between possessed individuals and abominations. I included a link in the Abomination Talk Page to Gaider's post, along with a copy of his actual comments. Lobsel Vith (talk) 16:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh thanks) I'm currently editing Elthina's page, but its curious, so thank you :) I'm interested in DA lore in general. Asherinka (talk) 16:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re Darsmuid Circle Thanks, I really need to read that book^^ --ShardofTruth (talk) 00:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re Merrill Article My apologies. Yes, I guess it's the wording. But are you really sure about the reason why Merrill turns against Hawke is because '''ONLY the quest "Merrill, Friend or Foe?" was not completed? Others claim that it is not limited to just that mission. I've also written on D-Day's, so that she can see it too. Hope we can work around this misunderstanding! NicKeL BreaD Talk 15:04, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Understood then. Good work! NicKeL BreaD Talk 03:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey Ash, I just noticed a tiny error on the page Category: Templars. The list is missing a person. Irminric, who is a side character in the Rescue the Queen and Landsmeet quests of Origins, is mentioned as a Templar. I thought it may be worthwhile to add his name to the list if at all possible. Thanks and Cheers. EzzyD (talk) 17:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Hey there! Just wanted to thank you for the link you provided regarding Mr Gaider's take on Heplar and Anders, it was very interesting and helpful! :) I don't blame Heplar for the DA2 plot, I was blaming her for Anders but you have opened my eyes and it sounds like Mr Gaider would've done the same thing anyway! I still mourn the loss of my favourite character, and feel especially nerdy for doing so. See you around the wiki! -Ccg08 (talk) 08:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :You are welcome) Asherinka (talk) 08:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) My "Speculations" Have no fear Asherinka, Ms. Gabrielle has already properly chastised me for my edit. Don't ask me why, but I never really connected Fiona's child to Alistair before (again dont ask me how I missed this.) I was caught in the throes of a holy sh*t moment and thought that I simply had to share my insight with all of you. XD Oops --Arctistor23 (talk) 01:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Done. Thanks for informing! 16:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) All blocked/deleted. Thanks once again! 23:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! 16:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 22:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Another troll slain. 12:45, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Rights Hey, I know you've only been around for a few months, but with all the great work you've been doing I wondered if you'd be interested in having rollback rights? They'd allow you to revert vandalism instantaneously. If you're interested, drop me a line and I'll speak to D. or Tierrie . 16:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Character layout Hey, I've been wondering if there was anything you wanted to add on the character layout? I'll propose it soon on the forums. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Qunari prayers of the dead picture That picture that you uploaded... it seems kind of low quality in the article. Balitant (talk) 01:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :The image makes me think that Sten is half asleep. I was thinking that there may have been a way to improve upon it, but with what you've shown me that does not appear to be the case. Balitant (talk) 01:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Russian Dragon Age Wiki Приветствую. Случайно увидел ваш пост на сайте BioWare.ru в теме о Искателях. Нет ли желания помочь в развитии русской DA Wiki? Russ (talk) 17:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) The video I cannot find a video of Sten saying the word "ataashi". Sorry, I'm trying to provide the evidence and I ultimately come empty handed. As to the spelling, I think its two "a" and not one. But we cannot prove it without some confirmation. Balitant (talk) 04:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :You know what.... I spoke too soon. I remembered this channel from months back after literally a few minutes after I wrote my previous message. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gx4dzGSskP4&feature=relmfu shows the dialogue of Sten reacting to the High Dragon at 10:28. It does not solve the issue of spelling but its something. Balitant (talk) 04:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Something in Sten's intonation tells me that "ataashi" is most definately NOT dragon. It seems far more likely to me that it could be the adjective "glorious," owing to Sten's awed tone and the remarkable resemblance between "ataashi" (unknown) and "ataash" (glory). --''--Isolationistmagi'' 05:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: I think I agree with Isolationistmagi. Asherinka (talk) 18:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Alistair & Fiona Thank you for letting me know about the speculation about alistair's parentage. Purhaps putting 'It is unknown if this child is Alister' as a note in the appropriate entries will stop others making the same mistake. Origins Hey Ash. Did you edit the Origins trivia section earlier? If so, did you add the bit about percents (%) of playthroughs? It staggers me seeing how many people chose Humans, you'd think people would be more inclined to choose something other than their "Real-Life" species LOL. EzzyD (talk) 17:27, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hi) Yes, I saw the info on BSN and added it. Well, I don't have sufficient data to make any judgments, but my husband, my brother and I played humans (2 mages and 1 rogue). So I'm not surprised :) Asherinka (talk) 17:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Message What do you want to tell me? Did I do something wrong, or offensive? :Err, who are you in the first place?) Asherinka (talk) 12:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi I noticed that you released something related to the Fan-Pack, I never received a promo code but I have Bio Ware Points and would be willing to purchase this DLC, is that possible. Thanks -- (talk) 13:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm afraid I have no idea :) Asherinka (talk) 13:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Tags I removed the tags because I can't see anything inside those tags and I thought they were obsolete. There used to be a link on those pages with spoilers that said something like "Spoiler alert - click here to read," but that link is gone now, so I have no way to read the content there without editing the page. Is there some other way to see the spoilers without editing the page? Cubears (talk) 17:09, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Codex Entries Привет. Прошу прощения, просто в разных статьях было по-разному, поэтому я не знал, как будет правильно. Значит, как подотдел в Notable Items. Постараюсь поаккуратнее здесь редактировать, спасибо) P.S. Надо бы зайти) - С уважением, Mahariel (ЛС) 21:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello Asherinka, how are you? I kind of missed you after you were gone with your trip. I hope you enjoyed it)) Viktoria Landers (talk) 20:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Search this Wiki broken? You have any idea what happened to the "search this Wiki" field? It used to be that when you started typing into it, suggestions would appear, and if you clicked one, it went directly there. Now there's nothing - you have to go through the search page every time you want to go to a different page through the search. I've tried refreshing multiple times, but no luck. Cubears (talk) 16:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) OK, that allows me to click the magnifying glass and go directly to the thing searched for if I exactly match the title. However, it doesn't restore the suggestions feature that I used to get when typing the first few characters. Cubears (talk) 17:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Qamek Image No problem 15:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Asher, I've just realized that you had uploaded a qamek image before I did so. I'm using my version in the respective Qamek page as well. 10:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hey Asher! How are you doing? Are you nterested in participating in the Project Aeducan ? :) 11:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. I'm in) Asherinka (talk) 12:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello there! I am just letting you know that the Community Project you signed up for is now active! Please check here for more info. Also don't forget to join us in '''IRC, it's important! ::Yours, 20:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Ambigous I already made a page of DAI companions. There can be only one page abuot them. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Companions_(Inquisition). (talk) 21:50, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, but I didn't mean to create a page at all, but rather a template. I forgot to put "Template" in front of the name and renamed it when I noticed that. So I guess there is no problem now) Asherinka (talk) 21:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) re: Restoring Removed Content That sounds good to me. I’ve been trying to clean up some of the longer pages to get rid of redundant info and was going off of other Awakening characters not having details of their personal quests, but your reasoning makes perfect sense. Thanks for explaining it and restoring the info! Kelcat (talk) 23:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Empire spoiler tags Hey Asherinka! I've created the template . Sorry for the late reply! 21:14, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey Asher! How you've been doing? It's been sooo long since we last talked You're still playing WoW? Anyway, it would be awesome if we could catch up in a more direct chat. :P 06:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) DAI Fade Texts Hey Ashernika, great work collecting the different fade texts! - 16:41, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. There are six more, actually, but I'm unsure if I should add them - they are all missing from the Codex. Asherinka (talk) 01:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Feel free to go ahead and add them, it would be great to have them on the wiki. - 02:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Done :) Asherinka (talk) 03:43, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Wot Vol 2 template here you go! -- 03:13, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Black City You can see parts of the Black City floating nearby actually. right in the middle - 02:27, August 4, 2015 (UTC) These are just pieces of the same realm. I checked everything with FlyCam yesterday - there is no trace of it. This is how the Black City looks like during Here Lies The Abyss: You can get closer and see this: http://i.imgur.com/qacvZJu.jpg. This is how the Breach looks like during The Final Piece: Nothing. This is the largest floating chunk if you move the camera a bit closer (and it's really close): Asherinka (talk) 12:00, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Granted but I am fairly sure thats just because of production design. I even checked with two of the bioware writers for confirmation. - 20:55, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I'm glad it was sorted out) Asherinka (talk) 01:55, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Glad we could sort that. I'll post the quote from the writers on the talk page since I've seen other people say the same. - 04:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Love the poem Aeathel Princess Of Naturetalksign 01:49, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Spoiler Tag Hey thanks for fixing the spoiler tag for me, I'm so used to just using the DAI tag it didn't even occur to me. - 00:44, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Descent Temporary Companions Hey I can't decide if Valta and Renn from the descent should be classified as temporary companions or not. I would welcome some outside input. - 02:44, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. I don't have a strong opinion on the matter. They do accompany the protagonist all the way down, yet a player can't control them. So yes and no, I would support any of the options. Asherinka (talk) 02:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :I guess i'll tag them as temporary companions for now and we can re-open the issue further down the line once more people on the wiki have played through the descent. THanks for the input anyway - 02:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) To respond to your second set of remarks :To respond in no particular order; I deleted that image because it contained a spoiler not directly relevant to the character page and because it was a fairly poor quality image, it just showed a distant image of saarath where you could barely make him out. Also, you can just upload the image again with a different file name, or you could have just asked me to restore it. This might have also made it easier to gain context on why it was deleted in the first place. *Regarding the bastion of the pure edit, I believe we've already covered over that regarding trivia/prop reuse. *The Viddasala article I was about to come back to but I got distracted, that was on me admittedly and I am going to finish it soon, or indeed you can edit it to be more concise if you prefer, that's the beauty of the wikia system. Since the last two points seem to be the same point, allow me to address them simultaneously, deleting key facts is not to my mind at least, synonymous with removing information not pertaining to the article. I was about to re-add the puzzle information when it occured to me that perhaps it would be more relevant on the main quest article, to whit I was about to ask loleil her thoughts, as she wrote the quest guide and in the hopes of establishing a precedent for the puzzles. I personally would favour a separate quest article for the achievement guide, similar to what we did with the band of three and earning the arishok's respect in da2. All of which I would have been happy to tell you, had you asked. As for the ability, the archivist's dialogue and the librarians, my point would just be that much of the information you added is extraneous to the location article. The involvement and background sections are meant to provide a brief overview of the involvement of the location, not every minor detail that occurs within it. It's not meant to re-tell the quest as a whole either, or serve as a narrative substitute for the plot. None of which was directly related to the location specifically regardless, the ability is unlocked automatically and cannot be missed, the librarian is already listed under the enemies section. Keeping an article concise and directly to the point is not a bad thing. I also don't think its entirely fair to construe editing an article in such a way regardless as any kind of personal attack, I would refer you once again to the wikia's guidelines on good faith editing. :In short, editing an article to keep it focused is not the same as 'deleting key facts' nor do I consider my edits sacrosanct. Outside of edit warring, I fully expect articles to continue to be edited down the line and do not hold what I consider to be a suitable final draft of an article still very much in flux to be sacred. If you feel information related to an article should be included that has been removed, you are free to discuss it on the talk page, as you always have been. I would also like to reiterate once again, that you are always free to discuss any such matters on my talk page or the article's talk page. - 10:48, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi, this is akward. Hi, I've read your message... And I'm confused. I did remove some refs in the page characters from the Knight Errant comic, but I did replace those with those references with refs to the comics themselves (that I deemed more appropriate). But I have not removed refs from other topics. If you can elaborate, I will appreciate it --Zero (talk) 02:56, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :: I actually deleted the message immediately after I posted it because I realized you only removed duplicates in that particular article. So disregard that. But I've seen you remove quite a few links entirely before and always decided I won't do anything until I get completely annoyed :) I don't mean reference tags, but rather links to other articles like this one: Casteless. I realize some things might seem obvious to those who are well accustomed to the game world, but an average wiki reader is not (or at least that is the assumption) and I believe those are needed. Asherinka (talk) 17:51, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :::I see. That's a bad habit I've brought from the Forgotten Realms wiki, since there multiple links to the same articles are discouraged. I will try to not do the same in future. Thanks for clarifying, :) --Zero (talk) 21:18, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :::: Sorry for barging in, but it is no bad habit, but common sense in wikis, that articles shouldn't be "overlinked" – so theoretically only one link to a specific other page in an article. :::: Personally I prefer one such link in each section of an article. Links from the infobox don't count on that, and if there are several headings, than each new section might contain the link anew; people could use the table of contents to jump to the bottom section – and overlook the links before. And also I think it's okay to link one time to the other article in general, but nothing speaks against further links to that article's subsections. My opinion. Haven't looked into the editing guidelines or MoS for this … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 23:01, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Congrats … … for that project! And sad to see that excellent "article" of your sandbox gone … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:40, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :Oops, just found it … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:44, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Hopefully, I'll make a new sandbox article in due time, don't worry =) Asherinka (talk) 16:46, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: Still at it? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:57, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:27, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :::: Yep ) Asherinka (talk) 23:19, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Darkness = Taint Hey there, I noticed late (after my edit) that in the Andruil page you linked "darkness" to the Taint page. Is there any evidence that supports this claim? Thanks! 22:19, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Direct contact Hey Asher! Have a great 2018. Is there any way I can reach you directly? Skype, email? 13:35, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to the team! Hi Asherinka! Welcome to the admin team! With your admin rights, you will now be able to delete pages, move pictures, and block users. Although there's no rights for this, you'll also be helping to moderate discussions about page content and user conflict. Please don't hesitate to ask me or HD3 if you have any questions, but given your great record, I'm sure you'll be ready to jump right in! Welcome again 00:44, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. I am humbled by the decision and 'll try to do my best. Asherinka (talk) 18:53, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :Welcome Aboard Ashernika! - 20:51, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Edit Lock Requested The user Startrooper8 keeps editing Dragon Age: Origins with additions that are unsourced and with poor grammar and spelling. He won't accept an undo with the explanation about sourcing, so could you please revert their edits and lock the page? DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:54, February 2, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you for the information. I'll see what I can do. Asherinka (talk) 11:08, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Its not speculation its fact , morigan is based on the irish mythological figure the morrigan , flemeth is based on the mythological figure from leinster flemeth who also is linked with morrigan ,so is Loghain Mac Tir and many others ,these are all irish names and near identical to there irish counter parts its infact almost plagiarization , dont need confirmation on that you just need to use common sense . Startrooper8 (talk) 11:24, February 4, 2018‎ (UTC) :I've provided you with a link to the wiki trivia guidelines. If you disagree with the current policy, be free to start a discussion. Also it is a good idea to sign your posts, use ~~~~ at the end of the post for that. I've reverted your edits, consider this a final warning. Asherinka (talk) 13:35, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Character Infobox images Hey there Asherinka! Some users in Discussions were wondering if multiple images for characters could be used; one for each game they appear in, like for Cullen & Alistair who appear in multiple games. It’s possible to use a tag in Portable Infoboxes to produce tabs for each image, like this, so I was wondering if you might join the conversation & consider implementing something like that if the community wants it. Thanks!